50 Reasons Why
by WanderingTroubadour
Summary: 50 sentences prompt. Royai.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**I took the plunge and decided to try the 50 sentences prompt. Feedback would be amazing.**

50 sentences

**Comfort**

After her father dies, it's nice to know that he will be there for her should she ever need anything.

**Kiss**

They're old now—about 80—but every little brush of their lips still makes his heart race.

**Soft**

Roy really didn't understand why people were afraid of his Lieutenant—after all, no matter which way she looked at him, his heart never failed to melt.

**Pain**

Roy learned that the worst pain one can experience is not one's own—it is watching someone you love slip away right before your eyes.

**Potatoes**

Riza had always hated potatoes, but she fixed them for Roy's birthday dinner anyway just because he loved them (and he hadn't even had to ask).

**Rain**

Because he hated rain, she hated rain—simple as that.

**Chocolate**

He claimed that he had only given her the box of chocolates because another woman had shot him down, but she knew him better than that.

**Happiness**

After so many years of waiting, Roy finally became the Fuhrer of Amestris, and he could finally ask his precious Lieutenant to be his wife.

**Telephone**

Riza sighed as she filled out paperwork for a new phone in the office after Roy had slammed the receiver down too harshly when talking to Maes.

**Ears**

Roy didn't know why her ears were so fascinating, but he figured that maybe it was because she was always listening to whatever he had to say (obeying was a different matter, but he'd always loved her fierce independence).

**Name**

Riza knew that Roy's womanizer reputation was just an act, but she still couldn't stop her feelings of jealousy whenever he went on a "date" with one of his informants.

**Sensual**

Riza didn't know exactly what it was about his hands, but she knew she loved the way they felt against her skin.

**Death**

Riza, now 93, stood over the grave of her freshly buried late husband, feeling a sense of peace like none she had ever known before—and she knew in her heart that she would see him again.

**Sex**

As she walked away from the doctor's office, she sure hoped he wouldn't panic when she told him about what their debauchery about a month prior had created.

**Touch**

Every time she handed him another stack of paperwork, their hands brushed against each other, and they relished that brief feeling of a physical connection.

**Weakness**

Riza never lost her cool, but now, standing in front of the homunculus who had borne that terrible news, she felt her heart stop and her resolve disappear.

**Tears**

Roy was the only person privy to her tears now, and as much as it pained him to see them, he also savored every moment he was able to bring some comfort into her life.

**Speed**

The speed of light would not be fast enough for him to get to his Lieutenant—his Elizabeth—when she could be dying _right now_ in a tower far away.

**Wind**

He loved the way her hair looked when it was down and blowing in the light breeze; it was, in a word, mesmerizing.

**Freedom**

After their wedding ceremony, he had never felt so free—free to show his love for his forbidden fruit, his lifeline, his protector, his conscience, his Riza.

**Life**

Life had been hard for both of them, so when they finally got a piece of happiness in the form of gold rings, they hardly knew what to do with it.

**Jealousy**

Anyone who dared to flirt with his Lieutenant had better be prepared to answer to _him_ (preferably when they were alone and he had a pair of spark gloves).

**Hands**

Her hands were calloused and scarred, telling her life's tale, but Colonel Roy Mustang thought that nothing about them could ever be more perfect.

**Taste**

He kissed her tears away, realizing they were salty just like any other human's—somehow, they were still human, even after all the monstrous things they had done.

**Devotion**

Roy had never known the definition of "devotion" until he met Riza—then it was as if he had known no other word.

**Forever**

As they danced the first dance at their wedding, Riza found herself thinking that no amount of time would be long enough for her to spend in his arms, that it would always end too soon.

**Blood**

Roy had seen plenty of blood before, but he swore that his newborn child would be in an incredible amount of trouble for making so much of it come from his wife.

**Sickness**

Roy held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back soothingly as she heaved over the toilet, counting the number of months left until he would no longer have to see her in pain every morning.

**Melody**

Riza still sang that familiar, comforting melody to herself on sleepless, nightmare-ridden nights—the song that Roy had taught her while they were still children, when life was so, so simple.

**Star**

Roy thought the stars were one of the most beautiful phenomena of nature, but they always paled in comparison to the beautiful phenomenon that was his Lieutenant.

**Home**

It didn't matter where they were—as long as they were together, they were home.

**Confusion**

Black Hayate knew who the dark-haired man was and how his blonde-haired master felt about him, but he was always left wondering why they locked the bedroom door at night—after all, he only wanted to keep them company.

**Fear**

Riza awoke after a vivid nightmare about Ishval, wishing that her colonel was there to sing to her until she fell asleep again, just like he used to whenever she had a nightmare in her father's house.

**Thunder**

Riza knew that Roy hated rain, but she never imagined that someone with as much bravado as he would be so openly afraid of thunderstorms, causing her to chuckle lightly to herself every time her husband cringed at the noise.

**Bonds**

They had never spoken of their feelings for each other, but everyone in the office still knew that there was a special connection between the colonel and his lieutenant.

**Market**

It was so pleasant to buy groceries together, Riza thought, as if they were just a normal couple doing normal things, and she found that she could almost ignore the ever-present guards in the shadows.

**Technology**

After trying to put the gramophone together for upwards of five hours, Riza and Roy decided to forget the whole idea and move on to a considerably less stress-inducing act that was considerably more fun.

**Gift**

It was more than just a gift, it was a promise—and while they had never needed promises before, this one was for the formality—not to mention that he was sure the diamond would look more than beautiful glinting off her slender finger.

**Smile**

Everyone thought that Riza's smiles were in short supply, but then again, they had never seen her alone with Roy.

**Innocence**

Fuery couldn't help but adore the way the newlywed couple acted around each other—the way they openly flirted and teased each other spoke of a carefree innocence that both longed to return to, one that existed before the days of Ishval and the events of the Promised Day.

**Completion**

Roy held Riza in his arms as she slept next to him, feeling a sense of wholeness to which nothing could compare, and (although he wasn't a big believer in God) he prayed that he could stay in this moment with her forever.

**Clouds**

As his vision slowly returned to him after the use of Marcoh's philosopher's stone, the first thing he saw was his lieutenant sitting in the hospital bed next to his, and he felt as if he were seeing her for the first time—she was even more beautiful than before, if that could even be considered possible.

**Sky**

Riza thought it was peculiar—and sort of funny—that she could predict the mood her superior would be in simply by looking at the sky as she left her apartment each morning.

**Heaven**

Roy didn't know if heaven existed, but if it did, he was sure it felt something like finally being able to openly love his most precious subordinate.

**Hell**

Riza had almost sent the colonel to hell as he stood, consumed by rage, over Envy, and she knew that if she had sent him there, she would have followed him quickly herself with no second thoughts.

**Sun**

He had thought he would never see the sun again, but lucky him, not only did he get to see it, he got to see the way its light reflected playfully off Riza's hair.

**Moon**

The moon had been full the night that Roy had answered to Riza's call about Barry the Chopper, and its light had allowed him to see Barry greedily grabbing Riza's waist, which very well could have meant the end of the suit of armor if Riza hadn't interfered—darn that woman's level head.

**Waves**

It was Roy's first vacation from being the Fuhrer of Amestris, and he and Riza had visited the ocean; it was the first time that he had ever found such a vast expanse of water to be enjoyable.

**Hair**

As soon as Riza saw the moustache that Roy was trying to grow, she forced him to sit down and stay still while she quickly disposed of it with his razor—later, while Roy sulked about his manliness being attacked, everyone else at the office thanked her.

**Supernova**

Their wedding was an event so big and beautiful that people were talking about it for months—who knew that so many cared about them, the two most feared murderers of Ishval?


End file.
